harry potter et les gardiens de la Force
by Shini5
Summary: cross-over HP/ Star Wars! porsuivie, une jeune fille trouve refuge à Poudlard. Mais qui est elle, et quel secret cache t'elle?
1. Default Chapter

SAAAAAAAAALLLLLLUUUUTTTTTTT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site. S'il vous plait, ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors soyez sympa !Envoyez-moi des reviews, que ce soit pour dire que c'est nul ou que c'est pas trop mal !  
  
Lespersos de HP ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Cléo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap 1   
  
La forêt interdite. Tout était calme, trop calme se dit Harry. Assis dans la grande salle, tous les sorciers assistaient au banquet de début d'année, tandis que les nouveaux essayaient le choixpeau magique pour savoir laquelle des 4 maisons, Serpentard, Griffondor, Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle , serait leur nouvelle demeure.  
  
Mais ce soir là, Harry n'avait pas envie de s'amuser. Son regard errait à travers la forêt sombre et glaciale sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important allait se passer.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point la réponse était proche.  
  
De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas distinguer les ombres furtives qui glissaient à travers la forêt comme des fantômes. Il ne voyait pas non plus la silhouette d'une jeune fille qui courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Ses longs cheveux flottaient derrière elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête. A aucun prix. Sa survie en dépendait. ILS pourraient la rattraper ! Elle avait eu vent de la mise à prix pour sa capture et s'était échappée de son refuge temporaire depuis qu'elle avait quitté Tatooine. Sa mère , une sorcière, lui avait parlé autrefois de son école de magie, nommée Poudlard, située sur une petite planète nommée Terre, en plein milieu du système solaire. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr au monde, avait elle dit. La fillette avait décidé de s'y réfugier.  
  
Puis des hommes étaient arrivés, alléchés par la rançon importante qu'un des dernier descendants de l'Ordre constituait, et elle les avait immédiatement identifiés. Des mercenaires, des chasseurs de prime pour la pliupart, et ils étaient à ses trousses. A combien se dénombraient-ils ? Cinq, peut-être même six s'IL était là .  
  
Bléssée en de multiples endroits par leurs rayons laser et les coups qu'ils lui avaient infligés , elle avait dû combattre de toute ses forces. Comme le lui avait appris son maître. Comme devait combattre le chevalier Jedi qu'elle était.  
  
Mais ses ennemis étaient trop nombreux. Elle avait beau leur tirer dessus, d'autres apparaissaient, toujours plus fort et plus nombreux. Son seul espoir résidait dans la fuite. La Force elle même n'aurait pas pu la débarrasser de tous. Quant à son sabre laser ; il était hors d'usage .  
  
Un tir effleura son épaule. Rien de grave. Elle arracha d'un coup de pied le pistolet des mains du commando , et de la tranche de sa main droite, elle le frappa à la nuque. Un brisement d'os retentit et le mercenaire s'écroula à terre. Sans cesser de courir, la jeune fille tira sur tous las idiots qui se dressaient sur son chemin, d'une manière si précise et si rapide qu'elle n'entendit bientôt plus que le bruit de sa propre course, et que le bois s'emplit d'une odeur de chair carbonisée.  
  
Mais elle aurait donné sa main à couper qu'il en restait encore un , tapit dans l'ombre comme un tigre qui attend sa proie. C'était le plus dangereux de tous, et son nom seul faisait trembler les hors-la-loi de toute la galaxie : Boba Fett, le prince des casseurs de primes. Le jedi sortit enfin de la forêt. Devant elle, à quelques mètres, un immense gouffre lui barrait le passage. et au delà s'élevait une vieille cabane, une misérable masure où elle pourrait tout de même s'abriter.  
  
Elle n'avait pas le choix. Mieux valait mourir qu'être livrée à l'Empire. Prenant son élan, elle sauta, s'attendant à s'écraser au fond du ravin. Mais c'est sur un sol invisible qu'elle s'écroula, à l'endroit même où apparaissait la crevasse. Là, elle fit appel à la Force et se concentra pour percevoir le réel. Le décor changea aussitôt : le gouffre disparut, laissant place à un magnifique jardin. La cabane devint un immense château d'où résonnaient des voix et des éclats de rire.  
  
Poudlard ! Enfin, elle y était ! Elle aperçut alors Boba Fett. Mais lui ne la voyait pas puisqu'elle était entée dans un monde qui lui était inaccessible . Le casseur de prime s'approcha de l'endroit où, un instant plus tôt, se situait la crevasse. Il regarda vers le bas et la jeune fille comprit qu'il la croyait morte. A tout hasard cependant, il lança avant de partir plusieurs salves de laser qui, eux, étaient bien réels. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle n'avait qu'un seul moyen. Sans tenir compte de son état pitoyable, elle sauta à tavers la vitre d'une fenêtre, tandis que son poursuivant, dépité, finit par s'en aller.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voili voilou ! Cétaitti bien ?  
  
J'attends vos reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	2. blah, blah, blah

Désolée, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre . Je voulais simplement remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ( ouawwwww ! ! ! ! ! cinq d'un coup !) Je vous promet de poster la suite au retour des vacances .alors jusque là, amusez-vous bien ! Au fait, j'aimerai savoir quel est votre perso de HP ou SW préféré ? Les miens son Drago Malfoy et Darth Vader (ben voui, que voulez vous, j'adore les méchants pas méchant ou alors complètement stupides .)  
  
Bonnes vacs' , bisous, Shini 


End file.
